The Bard and her Elf
by Martza Le'Gamie
Summary: Lyna Mahariel is a Dalish thrown into the Blight and is suppose to know how to stop it. Not even her fellow Grey Warden knows much. Join this elf and her companions adventure to peace, and over come impossible odds. She finds love in the unexpected. A shemlen. And gains many new friends and allies along with many enemies. F!MaharielxLeliana, and possibly a surprise pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, every thing is own by Bioware. Hope you enjoy, please leave any reviews of what you like/dislike. Open to both good and bad comments.

~Pleasant readings

* * *

Chapter 1: Lyna Mahariel doesn't do politics.

"Tamlen, I don't think you should touch it." Lyna looked around the small ruins, feeling cautious and wary from the undead coming to life and having to fight them.

"Relax Lethallan. Nothing will happen." Tamlen took a step closer to the eluvian and reached out his hand to graze the mirror. Lyna tried grabbing his arm to pull him back but…

It was too late.

The mirror shattered and Lyna was knock out along with her fellow dalish brother. _I failed. Again!_ The elf kept repeating in her mind over and over as she kept seeing her failure. Why didn't she stop him? She guessed it was because she believed in his words, believed that nothing would actually happen. Maker was she wrong… Mahariel laid in the grass staring at the sky. She touched her dalish tattoos and traced them over with her finger, doing a curvy line that trailed off at her left cheek bone. She then made a curvy V on her right cheek. She isn't dalish anymore, now she was a Grey Warden thrown into a Blight. Lyna stood up and walked to the small lake that was behind Bodahn's carriage, and she stared at her reflection. Time for change.

* * *

Alistair walked around the camp looking for a certain elf. "Mahariel!" Where could she have gone? He looked at Barkspawn and smiled. Maybe if he gave the hound a crunch he'll show him wear the elf was. He creeped over to the digging dog and smirked. "Want a crunch?" He waved it in front of him until he leaped to take it, that's when he lifted it up in the air. "Not until you show me where Mahariel is." Barkspawn whined and then began to growl. "Whoa now. Easy boy, whose a good boy?" Alistair grabbed his shield before the hound leaped on top of him, reaching for the snack he had in his hand.

"You two are going to wake the entire camp with your antics." Morrigan glided by the two and laughed slightly at Alistairs misfortune. He didn't really expect her to help him anyways. He saw Leliana and reached out to her as he tried to keep his shield up.

"Leliana! Please get this hound off me." he whined as the bard walked towards him. She was still tired but she couldn't sleep anymore, so she decided to bathe. But that would have to wait.

"What did you do for him to attack you?"

"N-nothing!" He yelled. Leliana looked to his hand and took the treat, before taking a few steps away from the former templar luring the dog away from him as well. She tossed him the crunch and walked off towards the small lake. Before she made a full turn though she bumped into a short person.

"Sorry…" Lyna mumbled as she looked up to the bard slightly.

"It was my fault." Leliana looked to see Lyna has cut off her hair, she wasn't bald, she just didn't have her long hair there anymore. Why did she do that? Not that she doesn't look attractive, she still does, its just new to her, and everyone else. Alistair stood up and wrapped his arm around Lyna's shoulders, rubbing her head.

"I like this new look. It feels nice." Alistair was elbowed in the gut by the elf and he began to chuckle rubbing his side. "Ow! I bruise easily." He smirked at his leader and receive a smile from her as she reached for her blade.

"Thanks, Al. You ready for sword play?" She swung and hit his shield. Leliana shook her head and walked over to the lake for her long waited bath. To her surprise Morrigan was there already, feet in the water as she read a book. The mage looked over to her and turned the other way. The bard took at as a sign of privacy and quickly shed her clothing hopping into the water as she quickly bather. The water was far too cold to enjoy.

* * *

First step onto dwarves territory and she already had a fight. Great way to start the day, at least it got her and her companions on their toes. She had Alistair, Leliana, and Sten accompany her on this trip, leaving Shale, Morrigan and Barkspawn at camp. "I hope that witch doesn't curse anything at camp."

"You don't trust her, Alistair?" Leliana asked.

"I just don't want my bedroll or tent to come alive and kill me. That would be terrible." Lyna thought about it and prayed Morrigan doesn't curse their bedrolls to strangle them at night though. Well that will mostly happen to Alistair since they clearly have hatred for each other.

"I suggest sleeping on the grass tonight, buddy." Lyna joked as she walked through Orzammar, looking for a dwarf named Barta? Varton? Var-something. She didn't know, and frankly didn't care. As long as she got her troops.

So to prove she isn't a a spy for Harrowmont, she has to find these two nobles and give them this piece of paper? She didn't understand what was the point of this, but then again she wasn't listening to the dwarf.

"Fool. And you lead us, when you can't handle the simple task of listening." Sten told the elf as he followed behind her, looking kinda scary as always. He can't blame her. Well maybe he can, she just been so distracted lately.

"Sorry. I know now."

* * *

Alistair and Leliana were tasked with finding Lady Dace, which is suppose to be in the Diamond Quarters of Orzammar. Easy enough task.

"Um… How do we tell which is Lady Dace?" Alistair asked the bard looking at every female dwarf.

"We ask around. Since she is a noble, she should be known." Leliana thought about it for a moment. Nobles should be known in their home cities, if they weren't then they are fakes. Or delusional. Possibly drunk too. The bard seen it happen a few times in Orlais, it was common.

"Yeah, lets hope they wont scold us, or spit on us. Dwarves aren't so friendly." He shook his head and followed her, since she knew what to do apparently. Leliana asked around for the noble until she found her. She smiled and asked if she was Lady Dace before handing her the paper, and walking off immediately after. Alistair stumbled behind her at her sudden movements and he was going to question her. The noble was confused and soon from the distance they could see her frustrations. Whatever was in that paper, it must have had something to do with her riches or what she wanted.

The qunari was walking ahead of Lyna as she made a few exchanges with a merchant. They spoke to Vartag and assured him the messages were given. With that being done she finally met Bhelen, and lets just say he didn't feel all that safe with Sten behind her. They talked and the only thing she listened to was that this Jarvia was a threat and she must be taken care of. Lyna shrugged, putting what she bought in a small bag she had hanging off her shoulder. She saw her other friends coming her way, Alistair stopped by a merchant when he seen he was selling cheese. Leliana walked over the elf shaking her head at Alistair. "What are we doing next?"

"Hunting down the carta. Since when did I get involve in politics or nobles?" She laughed and looked to Leliana. She couldn't help but stare longer than usual, Lyna has a thing were if she liked someone, she stared. But who doesn't? She did the same to Merrill, and well she never had the chance to tell her she liked her. Lyna always seem to screw things up, or wait too long. But thats not her life anymore, she can't wait no longer. She has to act before she thinks some times. Leliana stared at the elf as she seen her eyes drift off to a distant land, she could feel her mood change. The bard grabbed her hand and smiled as she lead her and the others to Dust town.

* * *

Currently working on the next chapter! I hope to have it done by the weekend, but hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed typing ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Stubborn Elf, & Drunken Dwarf?

Lyna laid down on the ground a bit longer then usual as she sat up and stared at the now dead Bronto a few paces away from her. Wow that thing was unexpected, it just rammed open the door and slammed into her. She felt like her lungs forgot what oxygen was for a few minutes. Sten had lead it away from the elf and Alistair was assisting him in slaying the large beast. The bard helped her up, and the elf shook her head giving a nod before charging in to attack the monster that bought her to the ground in the first place. Now here she was, staring at its dead carcass. Maybe she could skin the beast? Make a better leather handle then the current one she had. Lyna grabbed her dagger and crawled to the beast.

"Um… What are you doing?" Alistair stood behind her as Sten and Leliana scouted on ahead.

"Old habits die hard?" She shrugged. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up. If anything I'll follow the sound of battle." She smirked up at the former templar. He gave her a weird look before leaving her alone and walking in the direction the the bard and qunari went.

* * *

The three approached Jarvia, Alistair was doing most of the talking which in his opinion he wasn't very good at. "I've had enough of these intruders. Kill them!" Sten stood in front of them and swung his large blade, taking down the oncoming attackers, Alistair took that as a chance to charge after Jarvia, but before he could reach her she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He looked around, weary and was attacked by two Carta members. He disarmed one and kicked back the other as he was going for the killing blow they had already fell on the cemented floor, arrows in their bodies. He looked to the archer and smiled at her as she nodded and knocked in two more arrows, searching for her next target.

"Where is the elf!" Sten roared as he cut the head clean off of one of the Carta. Three warriors all charged at him and he stopped all their blades with his own, pushing them all back only to be attacked by two more. Alistair had his hands filled with this rogue who kept disappearing, and Leliana was too busy making arrows fly across the room. She was able to kill to of the Carta that was on Sten and Alistair's eyes went wide as he seen a beserker dwarf behind the bard.

"Leliana, behind you!" He yelled. She turned and dropped her bow, pulling a dagger from Maker knows what and stopping the large hammer from making contact with her. She was struggling to keep it from smashing her and the dagger was cutting slowly through her hand as she used force to keep it between her and the dwarf. The beserker lifted his hammer up once again, ready to squish her when Alistair pushed her to the side, shield up, as it slammed down making a rather loud booming sound. He pushed him back and he heard the dwarf groan as he fell to his knees. Behind him was Lyna, she walked to the lifeless body and pulled out her dagger which was lodged between his plates and in his neck.

"Opps." She shrugged. Alistair was going to ask her where has she been but just then more Carta showed and they leaped into battle with Sten. Leliana kept herself a good distance from the battlefield. Just as it seemed there were no more Carta, Lyna let out a huff of breath. "It's like they run in packs." She walked around, scavenging the dead.

"Well I think it's safe to say we killed 'em all." Alistair looked around. He searched through the dead looking for a specific enemy. Sten stood at the door, waiting for the three to finish what ever they were doing. "Leliana, did we check the bodies."

"I think Mahariel is doing so." She answered.

"No, did we check to see if they were all dead?" Just as he said that Lyna screamed as a bear trap snapped and caught her foot. She cursed in elven and tried getting it open.

"I could have sworn I disarmed all the traps!" She yelled in frustration. While she was busy trying to get her foot out, one of the bodies came to life and began to creep over to the elf. Alistair and Leliana saw the figure, nodding to one another as they seen Sten approaching Lyna. She knocked in a arrow and Alistair grabbed his shield.

"Hey Jarvia!" She yelled. The former templar threw his shield at her as if it was a disc, making her take a few steps back as Leliana released her arrow piercing through her armor. Lyna saw Sten and ducked as the large man beheaded the Carta boss. The elf stared in a bit of awe as she smiled at their teamwork. Maybe working together wouldn't be as hard as she thought. Sten stared down at the elf.

"We might need to cut it off." He stated. Lyna went wide eye and shook her head furiously.

"Nonono! No cutting." She lifted her leg up a bit and bit her lip to avoid from screaming. Alistair knelt down and was able to open the trap, releasing her foot and receiving a rather strange groan from Lyna. She once again spoke in her foreign tongue, and no one understood what she said, but by the tone, they knew she was swearing.

"Want me to carry you?" He supported Lyna as she hopped on one foot. Leliana was on her other side, helping her stand.

"No. I have dealt with worse." She stepped down and her face scrunched up in pain.

"Do not be stubborn, Mahariel." Leliana argued with the elf as she took some steps away from the two. The bard stood in front of her and gave her a glare that made Lyna stand down. With a sigh of frustration she looked away.

* * *

Alistair was walking through Orzammar, getting occasional stares from the dwarfs as he had Lyna on his back with a grumpy face. It was cute though and he couldn't help but smile as she blew out a huff of breath. "You are lighter then I expected, you know that? I think I can toss you up in the air." Alistair joked. Seconds later he was smacked on the head and Leliana's laughter was heard. Sten shook his head at their childish manner.

"We should take her back to camp. Morrigan must have some healing herbs." The qunari stated as he walked beside the blonde man.

"I can still fight! This is nothing!" The elf protested as she wiggled on Alistair's back.

"You cannot. If you do, the foot will come off." Sten stared blankly at her and she glared at him.

"Yes I can. Al, put me down."

"But-"

"Now." She said firmly and down she was. Lyna took a few steps with Leliana beside her, but the elf pushed her away as she tried walking herself. Only to fall onto one knee.

"Stubborn and prideful like a mabari." The bard mumbled. Alistair lifted up Lyna bridal style as Sten gave her a disapproving look.

"I can give the news to Bhelen." He told her. "Sten can assist me." Alistair told her as he smiled. She didn't want to listen but in the end she knew she would lose a foot if she didn't. He hand her to Leliana and she cautiously took her, to the bards surprise she was very light. Just as Alistair said. "Leliana, can you take her back to camp? If we don't give the news to Bhelen soon, he'll think us dead." He scratched the back of his head. It felt weird to take charge, even if it is for a simple task like this. He nodded to the bard and she walked off, leaving Orzammar and heading back to camp which luckily was not that far away. Still it was a small journey. She was eye sight away from the camp as she held Lyna in her arms. the elf had fallen asleep on their small travel back, and she smiled at the sleeping figure she held. Leliana walked over to Morrigan and the witch stared at Lyna first, then the bard.

"Do I want to know?" The witch grinned as she placed down her book.

* * *

After cleaning the wound she rubbed a few herbs the witch crushed on the elfs foot. Morrigan told her these herbs should numb the pain and keep int from getting infected, if she keeps it wrapped when traveling. Leliana seen her struggle and assisted in wrapping her wound. "Thanks…" Lyna stared at the grass and began picking at it. They talked, getting to know each other a little more. Lyna mentioned how she was recruited and how she lost Tamlen, Leliana seemed to care for what she said, giving comfort and understanding why she had been unfocused. Leliana told her she lost some one as well but instead of grieving and beating herself up, try living for them. The bard held her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before releasing. Why was she suddenly feeling nervous? It didn't matter once she seen Alistair, Sten and a dwarf walk towards camp. She quickly stood, regretting doing so as she had to lean on the bard. "So?"

"We have to find a paragon in the Deep Roads…" Alistair gave a weak smile.

"And I'm coming with yer!" The dwarf stood near her and he smelled like a brewery. "If anyone knows what Branka was looking for, I am the only who knows."

"Um… What's with the dwarf?" Lyna asked as she pinched her nose.

"He insisted on following us." Sten stated.

"Name's Oghren! Er, where is this Grey Warden?" He looked the elf up and down. Lyna glared at the dwarf, feeling a bit insulted.

"What did you think this Grey Warden look liked!?"

"I was told, mind you this was many mugs ago, if a he, stout and muscular, fair of face, but with a strong jaw and a bold nose, surrounded by a great glowing nimbus." Alistair rubbed the back of his neck looking down. "If she's a woman, she would be more slight, but her eyes will shine with the light of purity and her large but chaste bosom will heave magnificently." He drifted off and Lyna couldn't believe what she was hearing. This dwarf must have past the drunken bar, candle marks ago.

"You idiot! Alistair and I are the Grey Wardens!" She pointed to the blonde man.

"Well, if you're the best they've got, then standards must have fallen way down." He huffed and looked at the two remaining Grey Wardens. "No wonder there was and elf running about Orzammar. I suppose you'll do." Lyna sighed heavily, still not believing what had just been heard.

"This is why I knew this Grey Warden thing was bad. I can't deal with other shemlens and dwarves, no I prefer my kind." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her swords and walked off to find this Paragon.

* * *

I had to include a few conversations from the game, because why not? Next chapter should be done in a few days, if I am not busy then two days max.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Me? A crush? More like Almost Crushed.

Lyna just about had it with these deep roads. If they don't find their way out soon, there's gonna be a crazed elf on the loose. Oghren stood near Leliana, following after Shale and the elf. "You were a Chantry sister, eh?" The dwarf asked. Leliana looked around and assumed he was talking to her.

"Um, yes."

"They ever tell you what to wear in the chantry?" He smirked

"You have robes and such that you must wear." She admitted.

"And uh, so. Robes. What else?"

"Well… Sometimes there are vestments and ceremonial garments."

"Right. Right. And… and then?" Lyna shook her head as she heard the two, knowing where that conversation was leading to.

"Why are you so interested in this?"

"Oh sod it. Under the robes: pants? No pants?"

"What?" She looked up at the elf, hoping she wasn't hearing.

"Stop stalling! Naked or not?"

"What difference does it make?"

"All right. Stonewall me. I'll find out one way or the other." He grabbed his flask and drank from it.

"Uh, right. Good luck with that." She walked ahead of the dwarf, passing Shale. This dwarf was something else. He has no respect, and how he swings that hammer around is still a mystery. She began walking side by side the Lyna. The elf had a smile on her face and Leliana stared at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just a bit curious is all." She didn't say nothing more and that made the bard blush. Curious about what? Maker please tell her that Lyna didn't hear what Oghren was asking. They stopped at a passage that lead two ways. Having no idea which way to go she went left into a small opening. There was a snap, and the elf heard a sizzling sound. Oh no. She looked and pushed Leliana down, covering her head as Oghren and Shale ran back to the opening. There was an explosion, rubble and rocks falling, blocking Shale and Oghren from the warden and bard.

"Hey!" The dwarf shouted. "Yer alive over there?" He waited for a response. "Hey can't you move these things?" He asked Shale.

"Why doesn't it use it foul odor? Surely the stench will melt the rocks." The golem mused.

* * *

Lyna looked back to where the rocks had fallen. If she didn't hear the wire snapping, her and Leliana would have been crushed. She looked down and saw the bard under her. Quickly she stood up and looked away, hearing Oghren yell from the other side. "Um, yeah!" Her voice squeaked. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I think so!" She looked back to Leliana and decided to help her up, it's the least she could do after pushing her. "You okay?"

"Yes, just a little surprised." She smiled, reaching down for her arrows that seemed to have scattered all over the place.

"What do we do now?" Oghren tried moving the rocks one by one, but he stopped shortly after, knowing that will take too long. "Are yer at a dead end?" Shale stood back and looked to the other trail that wasn't blocked by stone.

"No, I don't think so." She looked down the path. It was the only way they could go and she was hoping they were not trapped. This was not how she wanted to go. "Um… How about we try to find a way around, and meet up?" She prayed that these paths all connected somehow. Maker give her luck it does.

"I'm stuck with rocky over here… Argh! Fine. Don't die on me, Warden!" She heard him storm off, and large steps following after the dwarf. Lyna thought to herself. Shale, please don't squish the annoying dwarf, he's the only lead they have to finding Branka. She looked back to see Leliana, waiting for her. Oh Maker. She's alone. With the bard. Why does she feel more attracted to the thought of that?

"Everything all right, Mahariel?"

"Peachy…" She whispered. "Um, let's get moving."

* * *

Walking through a Thaig was one of the most heart wrenching things ever! The amount of creepy crawlers that lurked there made this a nightmare for Lyna. Ogres? She can handle. Dragons? She could face. But GIANT spiders was were she drew the line. She felt embarrassed every time a spider swooped down and attack because she would flinch so bad Leliana would giggle softly as she slain the foul creatures. "I would never suspect our fearless leader to be afraid of simple spiders."

"Simple?!" Lyna pulled her dagger out of one of the spiders body and shuttered doing so. Once she had possession of the weapon she would quickly move away from it. "I just don't like the thought of those… Things. Let alone seeing one up close." Leliana laughed as she picked up any arrows she could re use.

"They die, just like anything else." The bard smirked. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad spiders." She pinched the elfs cheek and that caused the smaller woman to pout adorably.

"I don't need protection." She walked ahead, almost bumping into one of the corpses. Lyna turned and ran back as she crashed into the bard, knocking her over. Leliana had propped herself up on one arm, the other holding the elf in place so she wont fall to the ground.

"You always seem to find a way to be in my arms. I am starting to think you like being there." She told Lyna, who blushed madly as she stared into the bards eyes, her nose an inch away from the orlesians. The elf was mesmerized, onyx eyes locked with azure ones. Leliana smiled as she leaned a little closer, making the elf lean the rest of the way. They shared a kiss. Realization smacked Lyna as she noticed what she had done and immediately jumped off the bard.

"I'm tired of caves, are you tired of them? Thought so, lets move on!" She quickly made a bee line forward avoiding any corpses on the way. Leliana stood there a moment longer before following after her, a smile permanently placed on her lips.

* * *

Oghren bellowed a loud roar as he charged into a group of genlocks, swinging hard into their bodies, sending some flying with his hits. Shale grabbed one of the boulders and sent it dashing towards a hurlock and whoever was the unlucky sods behind it. "HA! Take that you nug munchers!" Oghren stood proud as the last Darkspawn was taken care of.

"The drunken dwarf fights… Reasonably well." Shale walked over to Oghren as he cleaned off the blood on his hammer.

"You don't have to make it sound like you're passing a stone to admit." He grunted, placing the weapon on his back before taking off down the path once more.

"It is not physically weak. Or entirely inept. In combat." The golem followed not far behind.

"You looking to borrow money, or something?" He stopped, staring at the rock figure.

"I am saying that there are worse things than being forced to fight at its side." Shale walked past him as he snorted.

"Good to know. Should I drop my trousers now? Or are you done?"

"Done. Very done." They kept walking deeper into the Thaig. Oghren was fed up with these endless paths and he just wanted to meet up with the Warden and find Branka already! Shale on the other hand seemed to be calm but would he really expect a golem to have emotions? But then again, she isn't like other golems.

* * *

Caridins Cross was making Oghren sober by how angered he was getting. They hit more dead ends then the amount of darkspawn they killed. And they lost count. "Damn Thaigs and their confusing ways! Why can't they just have a sign saying 'Exit over here!'" He said in a gruff manner. The dwarf stopped when they hit another dead end and roared as he hit the stone wall over and over with his hammer.

"I don't think that will work, dwarf." Shale told him as she walked back the path they came. He looked at Shale and slung his hammer on his shoulder, walking behind her. They went through the other path and her a loud scream.

"Creators that's huge!" Oghren heard the Wardens voice and grinned like a madman. He ran ahead of Shale and saw Lyna on the ground crawling to her sword as it was trapped in a web.

"Ahahaha! Finally we found ya!" He bellowed as he went in to attack the spider that was approaching the elf. He crushed it over and over, as Lyna got her sword out the web and slashed the genlock that tried to stab her. Leliana felled a hurlock that snook up on the elf. She nodded as a thanks and they went into battle, reunited. They finished their enemies off quick, the four looked at each other and the Warden smiled.

"Good timing! I would kiss you but… Ew, no." She shook her head and instead hugged the dwarf, lifting him up slightly before dropping him.

"You going soft on me, Warden?" He looked up at the elf. "Kinda strong for a elf."

"Kinda light for a dwarf." He glared at her and crossed him arms with a huff. She smirked. "Well I am happy to see you two. Never again will I want to deal with Thaigs, and the deep roads!"

"I hear ya! Let's find Branka and leave."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. Currently moving and have had no time to use my laptop or post :/


End file.
